


Fuck me

by Bloodpatternblue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: B&V, B&V Smut, Bulma + Vegeta smut, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta - Freeform, Bulma and Vegeta - Freeform, Bulma and Vegeta smut, DBZ B&V, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Shameless Smut, Smut, bulma/vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Bloodpatternblue
Summary: The three years, Bulma and Vegeta get together.Just smut. Enjoy.





	Fuck me

  
Fuck me

“Do you want to die in three years?” Vegeta asked from the floor of the GR, grunting with every sound he made, and clenching his fists just so he wouldn't succumb to his own weight.

Bulma looked at him with a shocked look from a CTV monitor. She quickly regained her composure from the abrupt question, and went back to her confident self.

“Of course, I'd rather live...” She said matter of factually.

“After all, I'm still a well-built, young, beautiful lady, you know?” Bulma said with a sparkle in her eye.  
  
“In that case, SHUT UP!” Vegeta yelled now up on his knees.  
  
Bulma looked down at him, speechless. Did he just admit he wanted to help save her? Or was he just manipulating her, so he could train in peace? Either way, she was done trying to make him see reason. She turned off the monitor without verbally acknowledging his comment. _Fine! Do as you please, your majesty!_ Best leave the might Saiyan Prince to his own demise.

* * *

 

Goku had been back for months now, and Bulma was bored. She was hoping when Goku got back they could go on an adventure again, like when they were young. He was one of her best friends and he owed her! Especially since he decided to stay on a planet, trillions of light years away to learn a new technique.  
  
“Those boys, they are all the same” She muttered under her breath as she tightened a bolt on her new plane engine.  
  
She was bored, so bored in fact, that she had decided to create a whole new aircraft. Her new design was her best yet, and it would be able to follow that bunch of knuckle-heads with ease. The next time they decided to leave her high and dry she would be ready. Her brow frowned as she remembered Yamucha, ready to leave her alone in that dangerous place.  
She had been keeping her distance from him lately, after she had found out he was up to his old tricks and left him. Yamcha's need for female attention far outweighed the feelings he felt for her. He was her first and only boyfriend, losing him during the fight with Vegeta and that big bald Saiyan on earth was one of the hardest things she ever went through. She loved him, she always would care for him. But she could never recover that intense love she had felt for him in those moments. Perhaps she had confused the pain of losing him with love. Plus, ever since he had been wished back to life, the most attention he had showed her was when Vegeta was around. Maybe she poked and prodded the situation a little to spark some kind of emotion in him. Was that really what a relationship should be like?  
Hardly, she reminded herself.

“Bulma?” She heard a voice cut through her musings.

Bulma looked up to a CTV monitor high in her lab. “Yes Dad?” She asked standing up.

“I could use your help with these training bots, you have always been better at calibrating than your Dad!” He laughed.

Bulma sighed. She couldn't complain, it would help her boredom after all.  
  
“Sure Dad, I'll be right there.” She said gathering her toolbox from under her desk.  
  
“Thanks sweetie.” Dr Briefs said as he hung up the intercom.  
  
Bulma looked around for anything else she needed to help her father, content she had everything she needed she turned on her heels and headed toward the door. That's when she noticed the short, stocky Saiyan in her door frame. She stopped and watched him, he was looking around her office, slightly intrigued, slightly bored, slightly restless. Nothing new for her mighty Saiyan guest.  
  
“Vegeta what are you doing here?” She asked hand on her hip, turning her head into a cute face

He turned his gaze toward her, ignoring her flirtations as always. “Your father sent me, he requires your help to fix my Training droids. I came to hurry you along, and remind you of the importance of your mission! I need to get back to my training.” Vegeta said simply.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk toward him.

“He already asked me Vegeta, through the intercom, and I was literally about to head up to his lab until you rudely interrupted me. So move it!” Bulma said walking toward the door.

“Watch your tone, vulgar woman.” Vegeta eyed her, making sure his threat was known.

Bulma switched gears. Pushed out her hips, and lowered her voice.  
  
“I'm starting to think you enjoy my vulgarity, Vegeta.” She purred as she pushed past him slightly.  
  
Vegeta turned after her, watching as she swung her hips from side to side. Even in her lab clothes, she still had a curvy figure. More than he was use to. He curiously wondered if this was also a part of her obnoxious ploy to get under his skin. Or. Was this a normal mating ritual? Did she really mean to get him naked and sleep with him, as the signals she sent implied. She seemed to remind him at every chance she got, how attractive she was. He had admitted this the very first time he had seen her. Yes, she was a vulgar woman, but not many had stood up to him, went toe to toe with him. She had guts, and if he was honest, he might even like it a little.

 

* * *

 

Turns out, Bulma was not as good at calibrating fearsome, deathly training bots as she thought she would be. The upgrades were taking longer than her Dad anticipated. In the meantime, Vegeta had destroyed the last of their back up supply. And to no surprise to anyone, he had been in the lab demanding more bots, that instant. Luckily her father had more patience with him than she did. He was so demanding an arrogant.

Although after that conversation they had, in the GR, after he had almost killed himself. That conversation had changed her opinion of him slightly, and she laid off the pestering and nagging. He had goal he wanted, she admired that. Although she couldn't help feeling like he was very lonely, but unable to reach out for any comfort. She decided she would give him a bit of space and try again when his wounds, physical and mental ones, were healed. Maybe she could get through to him.

After Vegeta's 'discussion' with her father, he had blasted off somewhere to train. He hadn't taken anything with him, so Bulma deduced he would be back by nightfall. She put down her tools and looked up. _What time is it?_ 11:29pm the clock read. Wow, she hadn't even noticed her father had left for the night. She had probably grunted at him as he wished her goodnight. This little project had well and truly amused her, while the rest of the Z fighters trained for the androids. She stretched out, and moaned. Gosh she got all tight while she was huddled over work. She stood up and yawned, walking for the door and her bed.

_Maybe we could sell a range of these to martial artists around the world?_ She giggled thinking of regular fighters going up against bots that could make Vegeta break out in a sweat.  
  
“Maybe not.” She laughed.  
  
She heard the door open and close from the back of the house and down the set of stairs she was climbing. She was half way up the stairs but reached over the railings to get a glimpse of who it was.  
  
“Vegeta?” She asked as the Prince emerged out of the black doorway.  
  
The Saiyan looked up at her, his facial expression never leaving the constant scowl he had. He then walked into the kitchen. Obviously ignoring her.

_He is so fucking rude!_ She huffed to herself and continued walking up the stairs. She didn't have the energy to deal with his bratty attitude at the moment. Her bed was calling her, she didn't even want a shower, just her bed and the nice night breeze. As she reached the top of the stairs she could smell him and his stale training clothes. _Ewww_.  
  
“Vegeta, have a shower!” She yelled holding her nose, as he appeared from the darkness in front of her. She was not even concerned with how he reached the top of the stairs so quickly. After Goku's instant transmission technique, she was done being surprised by a Saiyan.  
  
“Did your useless father get my training droids finished?” Vegeta demanded.

Bulma sighed. “No Vegeta, He didn’t, and neither did I. I need to sleep as well or we will never get them finished.” She said pushing past him.”Maybe try getting some rest, Goku isn't going anywhere...”  
  
“Don't attempt to understand my goals, mere human.” Vegeta growled at the mention of the stronger Saiyan. Vegeta took a step toward her.

“Vegeta, everyone knows you want to surpass Goku, you remind me, during every short lived conversation we have. You are a broken record, but I get it... I understand.” She said looking back at the Prince. Feed up with his self-centred brooding bit, her patience was wearing thin with him. Especially when he stood in front of her and her bed at midnight.  
  
“You...” Vegeta started, something she said flicked a switch inside him. “Psshhh, what would you know about my power, or losing your entire race?!” Vegeta snapped.  
  
Bulma growled.

“Maybe I don't, but my best friend in the entire world is Goku!” Bulma yelled back at the ungrateful Saiyan. “And he has always left me behind, I wasn't able to ever help! Not in any meaningful way, if I hadn't of been building and flying ships my whole life, I would never have gone to Namek! They wouldn't have needed me except to use the dragon radar!” Bulma said in one long breath, she could feel her eyes tearing up at the thought of all the times the Z fighters had left her alone, to die, practically. She couldn't hold in the frustration that had been building for years. “I was almost blown up with Namek!! I had no power to save myself if Frieza had come, I get it Vegeta! More than anyone else you've ever met. We have always been in Goku's shadow, but we don't deserve it!” She said at the Prince, wiping away her tiny tear. Regaining her composure, and without looking, she turned away from him and walked toward her bedroom.  
  
Vegeta blinked a few times, waiting for it to sink in, the bomb she just dropped on him.

_She understands me?_ How could it be possible for a lowly Human to ever understand a mighty Saiyan Prince? But she was right, they both did live in that idiots shadow.  
She had guts that woman. She faced a huge deadly universe with no one but the cue-ball and the kid. She was smart though, and that is why she wasn't dead yet. Hell, she stood up to him on a regular basis, and he could end her in a millisecond. It seemed she didn't care what danger was ahead, as long as she was with Kakarot and the others, she was happy.  
  
Vegeta grabbed at his chest. What was this feeling? He had never experienced it, well, he had never let himself experience it. Not even With Nappa or Raditz when they were the last Saiyans alive. He had not encountered someone to mirror his thoughts, or their patterns. Did he in fact, have a connection with this woman. Is that what attracted him to her? As much as he hurt, extensively, at the thought of being close to another living being. He wanted to be around her, he couldn't deny that fact.  
  
_Ha!_

Thinking like that was weak. He had always survived by being alone, only to rely on himself. It was what made him strong. He did not need the woman. No. He would keep his distance, in more ways that one. The woman had a way, it seemed, especially with Saiyans. He couldn't put his finger on it, at least not exactly, she commanded a lot of respect. Not just from the bunch of Kakarot-tag-alongs, but he was ashamed to admit, he respected her guts too. It was hard not to. She was lively, strong-willed, smart with words, intelligent to a fault and had an adventurous spirit. He envied her at times.  
  
No, She would not soften him like she had with Kakarot. He had kept himself alive, the last of the Saiyan race, by being alone and keeping others away, he would continue to fight alone. She would change him; over his dead body.

* * *

 

Vegeta maneuvered around the blasts that rebounded off the training droids. It hadn't taken long for the new versions to be completed. The woman seemingly wanted the work out of her hands. She retreated to parts of the compound Vegeta hadn't even set foot in. Her puny power level stayed as far away from him as possible.

Vegeta mused he must have really pissed her off this time. Or something had changed to make her stay away from him. He knew she had some sort of fascination with him, at every point and encounter she poked and prodded him, trying to get him to fit into her neat little world. She most definitely had a hard time keeping away from him, so her absence was very noticeable now.  
Bulma definitely had a morbid curiosity with the world, going to an alien planet, trying to get a close up on Frieza as he came to Earth. Yes, the woman loved the weird, the curious, the boundaries and the morbid. Was that all he was to her? Possibly, but the continued sexual advances she tried on him pointed to another conclusion.  
But whatever he had said the other night, had successfully gotten rid of the vulgar menace.  
  
_It couldn't have worked out any better_. He thought to himself, not entirely able to convince himself that this was true. If it was, why was he STILL thinking of her?  
  
His thoughts crossed, as if by some ironic cue, to last night, his overwhelming arousal had made him leave the GR earlier than usual. He had to release the pent up sexual energy that had slowly built up over the last week. Training this intensely changed the hormonal balance in his body. He was aware of this chemical change in his brain, and always had a way to deal with it himself. He had, after all, trained and lived alone for most of his life. Nappa and Raditz would come on some missions, but not all of them.  
It seemed this time however, his efforts last night couldn't even slightly curb his needs. He felt himself getting hard again at the thought.  
  
_Already? Damn it to hell!_  
  
He wouldn't accomplish anything else now, he knew this from last nights experience.

Vegeta stopped and verbally switched off the Gravity and droids. Cursing his body in this moment, it seemed his usual method wasn't working, he always managed to push past his physical needs when training intensely, especially something this important to his very existence. He would have to try again, so he could get back to his singular goal.

Vegeta walked into the bathroom and switched on the panel for the shower. Steam immediately filled the cool room.

_Impertinent, intrusive woman!_ Vegeta growled. _Again? Why can't I get that vulgar thing out of my mind._

His cock become ridged and stood up straight. It seemed the woman, at least the thought of her wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon. Was this sexual tension because of her? Is that why it wouldn't go away.

“Fuck it all” Vegeta sighed.

He jumped into the shower and used the body wash to soap himself up. He began to let thoughts of Bulma's body enter his mind as he stroked his cock, he searched through images saved in his memory of her, trying to find the right one.  
One such moment came into view, she had been away from the house for a few days, she called it a... conference. She was in tight, dark grey and white attire. He admitted it fit her well and made her look respectable. She had been leaning over the kitchen table speaking with the stupid blonde, the mother. Vegeta had gotten a glimpse of some straps coming down her thighs from her undergarments, they looked to be holding up the thin material covering her legs. He only got a tiny view of it, but had thought about it a few times now. It was very nice, he enjoyed the sight.

“VEGETA!” He heard a female voice boom from the training room of the ship.

_Fuck!_ Vegeta thought as he took his hand off his cock. _Who the fuck is that?_

He turned off the shower to get a better gauge of the voice.

“Vegeta! I need to get inside the G.R console and refill the gravity converter fluid, I'm just warning you so you don't blast me into oblivion!” He heard her angry voice call out.

She was still pissed.

_Maybe I should do something about that anger?_

Vegeta was surprised by that thought in his head. Fuck the human? Could he? Vegeta considered the option for a moment, she had made several sexual advancements toward him. She would be willing, and this sexual frustration wasn't going anywhere. She could prove to be useful. He could get back to his training full time without being interrupted by his dick.

_Fuck it!_

* * *

 

“Vegeta! I need to get inside the G.R console and refill the gravity converter fluid, I'm just warning you so you don't blast me into oblivion!” Bulma called out.

She was still pissed at the rude, arrogant Saiyan. Man they were a thick bunch! She walked over to the middle console and began slowly pulling it apart, so she could open it up to get to the fluid she needed to change. It would be a good hour changing this fluid. She had better things to do with her day, but the fucking thing had an alarm! She would receive no peace and quiet until it was changed, especially if it ran out and stopped working. So she bit the bullet and came to fix it. Luckily Vegeta was apparently having a shower.  
  
_Actually, I can't hear the shower any more.._

Bulma had the console open and pulled out, blocking her view of the bathroom door. She slowly looked around it toward the door.  
Vegeta stood there, a towel wrapped around him with his muscular chest dripping with water still. Bulma did enjoy this sight, she had seen it a few times already.  
  
“There you are, I'm just changing the...” She started.

“I heard you” Vegeta quickly interrupted her.

Bulma frowned at him.

“Ok jerk! fucking rude...” Bulma sighed and went back to her work.

For someone so attractive, he could be a real dick. _He is a fucking dick!_ She thought with a laugh, her smile widened at the insult.

“What's so amusing?” Vegeta asked.

He was behind her now. Bulma jumped at little, startled. She bumped her head on the top of the console and immediately whined and grabbed her head.

“Fuck!” She winced, her skull pulsating as she rubbed it. She turned around to Vegeta, not yet looking at him through the pain in her head. “Why did you startle me like that?”

“It isn't my fault you can't sense my energy” Vegeta said a smirk on his face.

Bulma sighed. “Vegeta, I don't have time for this, I just want to get this changed and go about my life without being near you!” Bulma said looking up at him.

His usual smirk was plastered on his face and his arms were crossed, typical Prince of Saiyan Vegeta body language. But something was different, usually he was still uptight, he was relaxed, like he had finally worked out something.  
  
“Funny, you usually take any reason to come and bother me here” Vegeta said laughing.

Bulma's temple pulsated, in anger this time. She stood up and pushed her arms straight down her side, she took a deep breath in, ready to launch a barrage of verbal abuse at the Prince. But Vegeta had kissed her before she could get any word out. Shocked at the Princes action, she closed her eyes. His lips pressed against hers, his tongue started to explore hers. His hand slowly slide up the side of her neck and held her hair and the back of her head. He was surprisingly tender.

_Wait! What?_ Bulma suddenly thought, her eyes shot open.

She pushed him away, not that she could ever hope to overpower Vegeta, but he seemed to let her movement push him away. This wasn't a forceful kiss, was he hoping she would reciprocate? Bulma felt her face catch on fire and she looked away from his gaze. She had thought about Vegeta that way, for damn sure! But she never in a million years thought HE would kiss HER, in just a towel none the less! This wasn't some Mills and Boon love story! This was Vegeta!  
Bulma couldn't even find the words, did she want to protest? Curse him out? Keep kissing him? Bulma looked up at him again. Vegeta was once menacing and destructive, this look was long gone now, he did not look so fearsome in this light. His expression had not changed in the last few moments, he was waiting for her to make her move, either way.  
  
So she decided.

She stepped forward, this time grabbing his arm and his chest with either hand. Letting them explore his still hot and wet skin. She kissed him harder than he had done to her previously. She felt him growl lower in his throat as he began exploring her tongue and lips with his own. How did he know this how humans showed sexual interest, movies? Surely not, he was too good at it.  
  
Vegeta's hands grabbed behind her, in the curve of her back. He pressed her into him and up, so her legs naturally opened and wrap around his waist. He held her up with ease as she slowly moved her hips up and down, over his hard cock.

Fuck was he hard. And she was good at moving her body, he would enjoy this, immensely.  
  
His touch was turning more pleasurable by the minute. Bulma could feel her pussy start to pump and pulsate with excitement, especially at his growing cock under the towel. Bulma could feel his size and shape, fuck that was going to feel good inside her. She had not had this reaction in a long time, the Prince sure knew how to press all of her buttons.  
She imagined that strong hand of his running even further up her legs; it would make the throbbing stop that's for sure, or make it worse. Both outcomes would be fine by Bulma.

Bulma started to control her breathing, she was getting excited and a head of herself. She wanted to be in this moment and feel it all.  
Bulma felt Vegeta pull away from her kiss, as he walked her over to the console, her body still wrapped around his. He was watching her as she pulled her top up and over her head, she had a black lace bra on that made her tits look amazing. Vegeta buried his face in them as he pushed her back against the screens, making her back arch and her legs and hips open up to him.

“Good girl” He purred as he started to kiss and bite at her neck, pressing himself up against her again.

Vegeta could feel her arousal, her pussy was wet and hot. He chose to ignore it for now, he wanted her begging him to fuck her before he gave it to her. He could tell, she enjoyed his touch, but she was still afraid of him. She kept tensing up with every new touch and kiss he made.  
A low growl deep inside his throat erupted. How he imagined her body would feel, shivering underneath his own. He bet she tasted as good as she smelt right now. Vegeta wanted to push her down and make her submit to him, let him use her body as he pleased.

Would she be up for that? Would she let him dominate her?

Vegeta looked up at her, bringing his face close to hers, she was trying to breath softly and slow. She was excited. He smirked and moved his hand up her side and put his thumb under her chin and used his fingers to slowly stroke up her cheek. With his other hand he grabbed her bra in the middle, between her breasts, he felt soft silky materiel and wiring. He easily pulled it from her body, letting her tits escape and bounce. Bulma gasps a little at the freeing feeling. He put a little pressure on her throat as he began to kiss her again.  
Bulma reached up to his hand on her neck, squeezing it, encouraging him to press harder. He happily obliged and put his hand almost around her whole neck now. He heard her moan as she kissed him harder.

She liked it. Perfect. He loved to fuck with a little bit of dominance.

Vegeta grabbed her shorts with his free hand and ripped them from her body as easily as he did her bra, she had too many items of clothing on for his liking. He pulled out of their kiss and grabbed her hips with both hands, kissing and biting her nipples he began to kiss down her body.

Bulma grabbed handfuls of his hair as he kissed down her stomach and navel. He stopped at the elastic of her panties, letting her squirm for a moment. If he was honest, he couldn't wait to taste her, she smelt so fucking good to him.  
Kissing the sensitive, soft, ignited flesh as he slowly removed the tiny piece of clothing between him and her wet pussy. Bulma let out a little squeal as his fingers explored her wet opening. Vegeta encouraged on by her groans and shouts started to lick down to her clit, slowly circling it and working with the rocks of her pelvis. She reached up with one hand and put her hand through her own hair, pulling a little.

"Uhh, God!" She moaned.

Vegeta licked around her swollen lips as he moved his fingers inside her softly. Bulma ground her hips onto his fingers, pleading him to enter her more. Vegeta couldn't take much more of this, he was going to have to take her soon. His cock begged to fill up her wet little hole.

Vegeta stood up and dropped his towel, letting Bulma see his cock and how hard she had made him.

“Fuck Vegeta” She moaned rubbing at her pussy, imagining him inside her.

Vegeta made sure Bulma saw him lick and suck at his wet fingers that had just been inside her. Bulma licked her lips and to his surprise pushed him back a little while she jumped off the counter. Vegeta watched her get down on her knees, completely naked now in front of him.

“Yes” He growled, pleased with the sight of her kneeling before him.  
  
She pushed her palm over the tip of his penis and he groaned at her soft touch finally around his dick. She pushed her hand down to the base and began licking all around the tip. Vegeta threw his head back as his tip became wet with his pre-cum. Bulma lapped up his salty cum hungrily. She felt his sack tighten with every touch. He was so hard she barely could fit his tip inside her mouth. Bulma wrapped her lips around him and pushed most of his length inside her mouth.  
Vegeta put his hands behind her head and encouraged her further down his cock, as her wet mouth encased him. He slowly rocked his hips in time with her sucking mouth and soft hands down his shaft. She was good at this, he wouldn't be able to last much longer with her sucking on him like that. He bent slightly and grabbed her arms, pulling her up again.

Bulma barely had time to realise he had pulled her up to stand before he spun her around and bent her over the dash. Bulma cussed loud as her arms bashed against the console. Vegeta rubbed his hard dick up against her pussy lips, getting his head even more wet, with her silky soft juice. He could smell her pussy from this angle, it just urged him on more.

"Vegeta" she cried out as he grabbed her hips with one hand, and a handful of hair with the other.

He slid his cock in slightly, he immediately felt her muscles grab at him, begging him to fill her up more. She had a very nice hole, and he wanted to destroy it.

“Mmmm, my god you feel nice” Vegeta sighed.

Bulma mumbled softly between moans. He couldn't hear her, he wanted to hear her, hear her beg to be fucked. He pulled back on her hair a fraction more, sending her head back with a long moan. She pressed her hips back, trying to fill herself up with him.  
  
“Mmmmm, do you want me to fuck you woman?” Vegeta lent forward to ask in her ear.

“Yes, please Vegeta, please fuck me” Bulma moaned and turned her head.  
  
Vegeta kissed her hard, she reciprocated and he could feel the heat from her face. He couldn't keep this up any longer, he wanted to fuck her just as badly as she was begging for it. He thrust up into her, fast, hard, then slowly slide out. He kept doing this over and over. Bulma was moaning and wriggling in front of him. Her cunt felt so good, sucking around his cock.  
Vegeta couldn't hold it back any longer, he felt himself coming to a climax. Her tight, wet hole was too good, his balls tightened as he came to orgasm and his cock visibly throbbed his cum into her.

 


End file.
